Je n'ai pas le droit
by MademoiselleBlackLupin
Summary: Fred trouve Hermione qui rentre de la bibliothèque, mais ça ne vas pas vraiment bien se passer
1. Chapter 1

Ceci m'appartient sauf les lieux et les personnages que j'empreinte à notre chère J.K Rowling

Elle se promenait, ses livres à la main, sortant de la bibliothèque, et elle se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Seule, car l'heure était assez tardive. Elle était rester tard ce soir, plus tard que d'habitude, et elle n'avait pas vus le temps passer..

Et alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle tomba nez à nez avec Fred Weasley. Ce dernier, en la voyant arriver, ne cacha pas sa surprise et la dévisagea longuement avant de prendre la parole

-Hermione ? Je te pensais pas du genre à rentrer aussi tard, dit moi, que faisais-tu ? Un rictus mauvais s'étala sur ses lèvres

-Fred, ôte moi ton sourire pervers, je révisais, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille, et, il s'avança un peu plus vers la jeune femme, moins d'un mètre les séparait à présent.

-Tu sais, lui chuchota t-il presque, tu es très mignonne quand tu t'énerves et, moi, je ne pense pas que tu révisais seulement.. Tu es toute décoiffer et, ton air de sainte-nitouche me fait craquer..

Hermione se recula un peu, bien incapable de répondre mais surtout trop étonner par le timbre qu'avait pris la voix de Fred.

-Tu ne dit rien ? Reprit celui-ci, Hum, intéressant..

Hermione -on ne sais comment- reprit l'usage de la parole

-F..Fred mais, bon sang, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu ne m'as jamais parler d'une telle manière.. Tu.. Tu me fait peur !

Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait dit tout ce la en reculant, se qui fit que, elle se retrouva bloquer entre le mur et Fred, qui c'était rapprocher un peu plus, jusqu'a effleurer ses lèvres

-Voyons cela, je te fais peur ? Demanda le jeune homme prenant un air faussement offusqué, oh, désolé. C'est juste que sa fait je ne sais combien de temps que tu m'attire, et pour une fois, je vais profiter que nous sommes seuls tout les deux.. Il avait dit tout cela en retrouvant son sourire moqueur.

Hermione pris cette fois, son courage à deux mains, et, le repoussa de toute ses forces, avant de s'enfuir vers le dortoir des filles à toute vitesse.

Une fois dans sa chambre -qu'elle partageait, ne l'oublions pas avec trois filles- une envie de pleurer lui prit, mais elle se retint.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Fred voulait dire par "Cela fait longtemps que tu m'attire" combiens de temps exactement ? La journée de demain allait être horrible, elle le sentait. Mais ne pouvais décemment rien y fait. Chienne de vie. Elle ne pourrais en parler ni à Ron, ni à Harry, et encore moins à Ginny..

Elle se mis en pyjama, et s'endormis, des questions pleins la tête, et la vue brouiller par les larmes qui ne pouvait pas couler.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci m'appartient sauf les lieux et les personnages que j'empreinte à notre chère J.K Rowling

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla assez tôt, il devait être environs 6h00 lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux. Elle allait pouvoir réfléchir et travailler calmement -parce que, non, elle n'avait pas fait ses devoirs à la bibliothèques, simplement des recherches.

Donc, elle se mit, enfin elle essaya de travailler, mais les évènements de la veille l'empêchais de réfléchir correctement, et la peur que Fred recommence lui enserrait les tripes. Elle avait peur qu'il se lève tôt lui aussi, et qu'elle se retrouve à nouveaux seule avec lui.

Heureusement cela n'arriva pas, et ce fût Neville Londubat le premier lever chez les garçons. Ce qui soulagea grandement Hermione, qui adressa un petit signe de la main à Neville avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs.

Cela faisait à peut prêt deux heures qu'elle travaillait, et enfin, elle avait fini ses devoirs. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour déjeuner (Non parce que faire ses devoirs sa creuse un peu quand même) et c'est là, qu'elle aperçut Fred, accompagner de George, et Lee Jordan -leurs meilleur ami-, elle sentit le regard de Fred se poser sur elle, et évita soigneusement de le regarder. Elle alla s'assoir entre Ron et Harry, comme à son habitude, mais elle fût finalement incapable d'avaler quoi que se sois.. Elle but seulement son jus de citrouille, et se dirigea en cours de Métamorphose qui allait commencer.

"Là au moins, je ne risque pas de croiser Fred" se dit-elle pour apaiser un peu la peur qui avait monter en elle lorsque Fred l'avait regarder.

Le cours avait commencer, et elle était -comme d'habitude- très concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. (a savoir, transformer une sourie en livre) Et comme d'habitude, elle fût la première à y arriver. Mais pas comme d'habitude, le professeur Mc Gonagall lui dit que, comme ce fût la première à terminer, elle pouvait retourner dans sa salle commune, bénéficiant ainsi de 50 minutes de temps libre. Hermione, ne voulant pas paraître impolie, mais surtout ne voulant pas attiser la curiosités et les questions de ses amis, elle accepta et sortit du cours pour retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, espérant que Fred et George n'est pas été renvoyer de cours..

Et malheureusement, lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle, ils y étaient.. Mais il y avait George avec Fred, il ne pouvait donc rien lui faire.. Pensa t-elle bêtement. Mais elle se trompait.. Ho oui, elle se trompait.

Elle s'avança, ignora les jumeaux, et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils.

-'Mione, ta été renvoyer de cours?

Elle sursauta à l'entente de ce surnom que les jumeaux utilisais rarement, puis relava la tête vers George, car c'est lui qui lui avait adresser la parole.

-Non, c'est le professeur Mcgonagall qui m'a dit que je pouvais retourner dans la salle commune puisque j'avais terminer mon travail, répondit-elle en essayant de paraitre le plus naturellement possible, biens que Fred la regardait avec insistance.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu m'a l'air un peu.. Apeurée.. Lui dit Fred qui avait de nouveaux ce sourire qu'elle haïssais plus que tout au monde (oui oui, même plus que Drago Malefoy..)

Comment, comment osais t-il lui demander si sa allait ? Comment pouvais t-il se comporter ainsi alors que, il lui avait dit tellement souvent qu'elle était comme une autre petite sœur pour lui -enfin pour eux, car Fred et George ne font généralement qu'un-

-Oui, je vais bien ! S'empressa t-elle de lui dire sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne le voulait

-George, peux-tu, s'il te plait, sortir un moment ? Le professeur Flitwik à besoins de toi il me semble..

George, ayant compris que son frère comptais rester seul avec Hermione, ne broncha pas et sortit.

-A nous deux, dit Fred avec une voix plus rauque qu'a l'ordinaire, hier soir tu ne m'a pas laisser le temps de finir, je disais donc que cela faisait longtemps que je te désirait, Hermione et que je vais t'avoir, mainten..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hermione, sous le coup de la peur, avait éclater en sanglot, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et frappait le torse de Fred avec toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour se montrer si vulnérable devant lui.

-Pourquoi moi.. Fred je.. Ne t'es rien fait.. Laisse moi tranquille ! Sa respiration était irrégulière et elle suffoquait presque.

Fred ne bougea pas, et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, la prit dans ses bras, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus, et lui chuchota un petit "Désoler 'Mione.. Je veut pas t'effrayer.."

-Ne me touche pas ! -elle l'avait repousser- Ne me touche pas ! Comment oses tu.. Je.. J'ai.. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! J'aimerais comprendre ! Tu me fait tellement peur en ce moment..

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle était encore une fois monter se réfugier dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ceci m'appartient sauf les lieux et les personnages que j'empreinte à notre chère J.K Rowling_

Elle n'était pas redescendu pour le cours de potions, ni pour les autres cours. Ni pour manger en fait.. En fait elle avait passer son temps à pleurer, à se demander pourquoi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? Et.. Ho mon dieu si Ron, si Ron l'apprenait il deviendrait fou de rage contre Fred..

Non décidemment il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprenne..

Alors, reprenant un peu de courage, elle sécha ses larmes, releva la tête, et, comme pour se débarrasser d'un poids énorme sur sa poitrine, elle alla prendre une douche.

En allant dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir, et constatât que, ses yeux était rougis et gonflés par les pleurs, et ses lèvre saignait car elle se les étaient mordus pendant plus de trois heures. Ses cheveux.. N'en parlons pas..

Elle ôta ses habilles et se glissa sous le jet

brûlant de la douche qui la détendit immédiatement.

Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bains après s'être laver, sécher, coiffer, et rhabiller. Elle descendit même dans la salle commune, ignorant royalement Fred qui semblait l'attendre, et sortit dehors, il faisait froid, et, la neige lui gelait les pieds, mais peut importe, il n'y avait personne dehors, elle était seule et tranquille. Elle se laissa même tomber dans la neige, loin de ses soucis qui avait quitter son esprit, le froid ayant embrumer son corps et chasser tout le reste d'un coup. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, apparemment un instant de trop, car lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Drago Malefoy la regardait comme si elle était folle.

Bon sang pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendus arriver ? Elle se releva, toute rouge

-Et bien Granger, je savais que les Sangs-De-Bourbe était étrange.. Mais à ce point !

Et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, il l'a poussa violemment dans la neige, lui donnant un coup de pied, et partit comme si de rien était.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Le froid cette fois l'avais pétrifié, et le coup qu'elle avait reçu au ventre lui faisait atrocement mal, alors elle resta dans la neige, on aurait dit un pauvre animal recroqueviller sur lui même. Et, contre toute attente, elle s'endormit, dans la neige, oui..

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas qui, mais elle crus reconnaître son parfum, seulement, elle ne fit rien pour se dégager de son emprise, car elle était trop faible à cause du froid qui avait geler chaque parcelle de son pauvre Corp. Alors elle se laissa transporter, par Fred, Fred, qui l'avait porter jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, dans sa chambre à lui. Et qui l'avait poser sur le lit. Comme si tout était normal. Il lui avait ensuite retirer son manteau, ses chaussure, son écharpe, et son bonnet, il n'osait pas lui enlever tout ses vêtements, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le pense plus pervers et plus horrible qu'elle ne le considérait déjà, alors, il lui mi une de ses veste, et la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle tremblais, de froid, ou peut-être même de peur. Fred la serrait contre elle, il l'a réchauffais, il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il c'était passer. Il se contenta juste de la bercer dans ses bras, et elle finit par s'endormir. Il l'allongea sur son lit, mis la couverture sur elle, et sortit de sa chambre.

Hermione dormait, elle ne réalisais pas vraiment où elle était ni qui venait de la "sauver" du froid. Mais elle se sentait bien.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ceci m'appartient sauf les lieux et les personnages que j'empreinte à notre chère J.K Rowling_

Fred était sortit de sa chambre, en fait, il était partit chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud à Hermione, lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il l'a vis endormie et souriante, cela l'attendrit un peu, mais il se reprit "Elle te haïs Fred, ne l'oublie pas.." se répétait-il. Il posa le chocolat chaud sur la table de nuit près du lit, et lui lança un sort pour qu'il ne refroidisse pas trop vite, il déposa ensuite un petit baiser sur le front d'Hermione, et commença à s'éloigner d'elle, mais doucement, il sentit qu'on lui prenait la mains. Il sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui, et se retourna vers elle. Elle souriait toujours, mais était réveiller, elle le regarder, et un faible "merci" franchit ses lèvres. Fred sourit. Elle était tellement.. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable, tellement fragile.. Mais il lui faisait peur, et elle ne voudrais probablement pas qu'il reste avec elle. Elle avait lâcher sa main, s'était lever, et avait effectivement, demander à Fred de sortir de sa propre chambre, ce qu'il fit pourtant sans protester.

Elle prit le chocolat chaud, le but, enleva la veste de Fred, mais, elle avait froid, ses vêtement n'était pas secs, alors, elle se déshabilla, et, comme si tout était normal, elle fouilla dans l'armoir de Fred, lui emprunta un t-shirt Fred étant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, le t-shirt lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, et cela lui faisait presque une robe, elle souriait. Finalement, Fred ne lui avait rien fait.. En tout cas, pas encore. Cette penser la fut frissonner, elle

mis le t-shirt, ramassa ses affaires, et sortit de la chambre, Fred l'attendait, il fut surpris de la voir avec un de ses t-shirt à lui, mais ne dit rien, il l'a trouvait tout simplement à croquer.. Mais il ne dit rien non plus. Hermione le remercia encore et retourna dans son dortoirs, où elle retira le t-shirt de Fred, et mis un pyjama chaud, car oui, il était déjà 22h00. Elle se dit qu'elle rendrait le t-shirt à Fred le lendemain. Et elle partit s'allonger sur son lit, repensant à ce qui lui était arriver. Son esprit était confus, partager entre le fait que Fred l'avais "sauver" et qu'il avait été tendre avec lui, et le fait qu'il avait faillit l'avoir un peu plus tôt. Elle ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser..

Elle sentit alors une douleurs la prendre au ventre, elle releva son t-shirt, et remarqua l'énorme bleu que Drago lui avait fait. Elle grimaça, le bleu était violet, elle avait mal, très mal. Elle hésitat à aller à l'infirmerie, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à y aller, Ginny rentra dans la chambre. Hermione lui sourit, et Ginny la bombarda de questions

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue manger ? Où était-tu ? Ron et Harry se sont fait du soucis.. Moi aussi d'ailleurs..

-Calme toi Ginny, je me sentais pas bien, va dormir, je vais bien. Lui répondit paisiblement Hermione.

Ginny ne semblait pas convaincue, mais alla se coucher, elle était trop épuiser pour lui demander quoi que se soit.

Hermione par contre ne voulait pas dormir, elle avait mal au ventre mais finalement, n'alla pas à l'infirmerie, elle décida de descendre dans la salle commune, rejoindre Harry et Ron, ces derniers, lorsqu'ils la virent, ce précipitaient déjà vers elle, l'air inquiets. Elle sourit à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se faisait du soucis pour elle. Elle leurs dit qu'elle s'était sentit mal. Ron l'a crue. Harry non, mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu peux m'aider pour mes devoir, Hermignonne ? Demanda Ron

Hermione acquiesça, et l'aida. Une fois que Ron eut compris, Hermione demanda à Harry si il avait besoin d'aide, il lui dit que non, et lui et Ron partirent se coucher.

Hermione resta dans la salle commune, longtemps, très longtemps, il devait être aux alentours de 3h00 du matin, lorsqu'elle vit Fred, rentrer dans la salle commune, il ne marchait pas droit. Il sembla soûl. Il s'avança vers Hermione

-Est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu veut bien t'en aller s'il te plait, R'mione ? Lui dit Fred, l'air un peu triste et déboussoler

Hermione refusa

-Non, que t'arrive t-il, tu as bus ?

-Non ! La coupa fermement Fred. Laisse moi tranquille ! Pars !

Cette fois elle ne protesta pas, et monta dans son dortoirs.

Fred demeurais seul dans la salle commune depuis maintenant 1h, il éclata alors en sanglots. Il pleurait, il pleurait Hermione qui le détestait. Il pleurait ses émotions, qui prenait trop souvent le dessus sur lui. Il pleurait.

Et il monta se coucher, en pleurant.

Fred Weasley, tu n'est qu'un con, se répétait-il avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ceci m'appartient sauf les lieux et les personnages que j'empreinte à notre chère J.K Rowling_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait entendue un bruit, bien évidemment, cela aurais pût être Ginny, ou Lavande, ou Pavarti, mais non, elle avait entendue un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, hors, il n'y avait qu'elles qui pouvaient ouvrir la porte de leurs dortoirs, Hermione se leva de son lit, et s'avança vers la porte, la poigner bougeais, signe que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer, qui ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ouvrit la porte, et alors, elle vit Harry, Harry qui semblait essoufler,

-Harry ! Chuchota t-elle en voyant son ami sur le point de s'écrouler, Harry, qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

-J..Je.. Ron.. Cauchemars.. Pleure.. Réclamer.. Toi.. ! Il était essouffler, et s'écroula dans les bras de Hermione

-Calme toi, Ron à fait un cauchemars et il me réclame, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ayant repris son souffle, il se retira des bras de Hermione qui l'avait soutenue, et l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons. Ron était là, haletant, lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il la serra fort contre elle, comme si il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une décennie

-Ron, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea Hermione

-J'ai fait un cauchemars, tu était là, avec.. Avec Fred ou George je ne sais plus et... Et tu pleurais parce qu'il te faisait du mal.. Et je pouvais pas t'aider et.. C'était horrible ! Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Hermione

-Chut calme toi, sa ne peut pas arriver, tes frères ne me feront pas de mal, d'accord Ron ? Fred et George -elle fit de son mieux pour garder la voix impassible- sont gentils, taquins certes, mais ils ne feront rien, rendors toi.

-Détrompe toi.. Je.. J'ai surpris Fred qui disait qu'il.. Qu'il pensait être amoureux de toi l'autre jour !

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle ne dit rien. Elle lâcha Ron, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et au lieu de se diriger vers son dortoirs, elle entra dans celui de Fred, qui dormais à point fermer, elle le regarda un instant, puis se reprit.

-Fred ! Chuchota t-elle, Fred, réveil toi !

-Hmmm

-Fred bon sang ! Elle le secoua un peu par l'épaule, réveil toi !

-Hmm 'Mione, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui répondit le roux avec une voix endormi

-Est-ce que, ce que Ron à dit est vrai? Demanda t-elle en sentant son cœur sur le point d'exploser

-Qu'est ce qu'il ta raconter cet espèce d'écureuils? Dit Fred cet fois bien réveiller

-Il a dit que.. Que.. Tu pensais être amoureux de moi, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

-Quoi ? Il a oser ?! Il a oser te le dire ? Il l'a entendu.. Putain, il vis Hermione s'éloigner de lui, non reste là.. Oui il dit la vérité 'Mione.. Je suis... Amoureux de.. De toi..

Il avait dit ça dans un soupir, comme si c'était douloureux de lui avouer cela.

Hermione le contempla. Elle n'y croyais pas. Fred Weasley ne pouvait pas l'aimer.. Pas elle.. Elle s'enfuit de la chambre de Fred, et alla à la tour d'astronomie. Où elle regardait la neige tomber.

Fred, Fred était amoureux d'elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle regardait la neige tomber, elle était perdue, elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Seule car elle ne pouvais dire à personne que Fred lui avait déjà fait des avances, qu'il l'avait sauver aussi et.. Et bien évidemment.. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Okay, okay ces derniers temps il avait agit bizarrement mais.. Merde, Fred ! Amoureux d'elle ? C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Non, ce n'était pas possible.. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que la guerre contre Voldemort était si proche.. Lui il arrivait avec son "Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi" non mais.. Non. Elle rêvais, elle rêvais, ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait pas.. Enfin ! Il avait.. Bon d'accord, seulement deux ou trois ans d'écart mais.. Mais Fred, Fred Weasley, le frère de son meilleur ami, était amoureux d'elle ! Une née-moldue ! Elle, Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque, première de sa classe ! Un gars comme Fred ne pouvais pas l'aimer ! Elle était ennuyeuse à mourir lui était le roi des farces ! C'est pour cela qu'elle ne le croyait, et ne le croirais pas.

Jamais.

Elle regardait donc la neige tomber, elle avait froid, tant pis. Il devait être aux alentours de 5h00 du matin. Tant pis. Elle pouvait mourir de froid, sa lui aurait été égale. Bon sang, mais pourquoi cela l'affectais autant ?! Elle n'en savait rien. Ce n'était rien mais, mais en fait cela représentait quand même beaucoup pour elle. Elle n'était jamais sortit avec quelqu'un -mise à part Victor Krum mais lui.. Bref- et, ce ne sera sûrement pas Fred.. Si ? Non.. Si? Non.

Elle était ainsis perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule, elle sursautait à ce contact, mais entendit la voix calme de Fred, qui était pour une fois, dénudé de joie.

-Du calme Hermione, ce n'est que moi..

Depuis quand le fait que c'était Fred était rassurant ?

-Je suis désoler, dit-il.

"Ah oui ? Désoler, vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas t'excuser d'être amoureux, mais par Merlin Fred, pourquoi moi !" Pensa t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Tu devrais rentrer, 'Mione, tu va prendre froid..

-Je n'en est littéralement rien à faire. Répondit brutalement la jeune femme

-Hermione.., soupira le jeune homme.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis désoler, rentre, s'il te plait.., suppliait presque Fred

-Pourquoi faire..?, Répondit la jeune fille sur un ton agressif mais lasse

-Pour ne pas attraper froid 'Mione ! Bon sang rentre avant que je ne t'y oblige !, s'énerva alors le rouquin

-... Ok, ok.. Hésita la brune

-Merci.

Hermione rentra, et sans un regard vers Fred, retourna dans son dortoirs.

"Maintenant c'est sûr elle ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole de toute sa scolaritée, voir même de toute sa vie." Pensa le jeune homme avant de retourner se coucher.

Il l'avait perdue, il en était sûr.

''Bon sang mais comment peut-il, comment ose t-il prétendre qu'il m'aime après tout ce qu'il à fait.'' Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle ne comprenais plus, elle était perdue.


	7. Sorry

HEEEEY

Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour les +500 vues, ça me fait plaisir, même si j'aimerais beaucoup voir vos avis, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et aussi je voulais vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 7 mais qu'il n'arrivera pas avant lundi ou mercredi, je suis prise en ce moment, désolé. Encore merci 3


End file.
